Onion Tears
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Onions seem to be the only things that make Sasuke cry, so why does he insists on cutting them once a week? Narusasu AU Fluff Crappy summary


**A/N: **Errant thought while cutting an onion for dinner XDD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Onion Tears**

**By Midnight Mourner**

Sasuke's eyes burned.

He wanted so badly to rub at them, aware that if he did it would only make it so much worse. But the wish was there anyway. His eyes were tearing up, and it made him angry. He could feel one of the tear's sliding down his cheek, knowing he couldn't wipe it away. It itched and tickled at the same time, and it bugged him more then his burning eyes.

Sasuke mumbled incoherence's to himself, waiting for Naruto to get home. He wished the onion weren't so annoying. He was intent on chopping the whole thing, and as the perfectionist he is, had to make sure each was as thin as the first. He did this every time they got a new onion, irritated at the burning in his eyes and determined to not have to do it every time they needed onion.

His eyes were red rimmed, his nose scrunched up in annoyance. He watched another tear roll down his nose and stop at the tip. He was cross eyed staring at it, willing it to move. His nose twitched as he tried to get it off. It didn't work. He scrunched up his nose a few time's, angrily now, but it still wouldn't move. He growled a little to himself, fighting the urge to just reach up and wipe it off. He shook his head, still scrunching his nose.

"GODDAMN IT!" He finally gave in, swiping at his nose with his wrist. His eyes teared up more, the burning more insistent.

"FUCK!" He narrowly missed his finger's holding the onion as he stabbed the cutting board in anger. Angry word's and curses echoed around the room. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the burning to stop. Tear's rolled down his face, deciding they didn't have enough momentum to go all the way and land in the already cut onion. Some tears were still beaded on the lip under his eye, or perched in the shadow underneath when he re-opened them. He cursed to see more tear's and tried to blink the one's on the lip away, hoping they'd hit the one's already in the shadow and run off with them.

It didn't work.

"FUCKING BITCH! WILL NOTHING GO RIGHT!?" He stabbed the cutting board again, growling loudly and swiping at the tears on his face. More came, and his eyes burned and festered, getting redder.

"GAH!" He headesked, realizing too late that that was worse then wiping at his eyes. He exhaled loudly, setting his head in his hand's and trying to control his anger.

Angry and frustrated, he watched more tear's fall from his eye's, watched as a few beaded up at the tip of his nose again. He didn't even bother trying this time, wishing Naruto would just get home already and help him.

Just then he heard the door slam closed. He smiled grimly to himself, but other wise didn't move. Naruto walked into the kitchen, sure he'd find his live in boyfriend there, which he did. He rolled his eyes and chuckled to see the knife stabbed into the cutting board, half an onion chopped.

"Have a fight with the onion again Sasuke?" His answer was a low, menacing growl. Naruto wrapped his arm's around him, hugging him tight before letting go and turning him to face him.

"Aww. Sasuke what's wrong? You're crying!" His voice was teasing, a slight taunting edge to it. His eyes were dancing in laughter. Sasuke pursed his lips, resisting the urge to curse. He wiggled his nose, trying futilely to dislodge the tears from his nose once more.

"There's no reason to cry Suke…I'm here…" His voice was more serious now, still with a taunting edge, but his eyes retained the teasing and laughter. His hands were on Sasuke's shoulder's, and he leaned forward to kiss away the tears on his nose. Sasuke couldn't help the blush that covered his cheek's, still not used to the sweet caresses and soft kisses Naruto showered onto him. His eyes were losing their redness, seeming to fade away into his now burning cheek's as Naruto swept his lip's across his face, kissing away all the stray onion tears. His hand's curled around his shoulder, hugging him closer.

"Mmm…the blush add's a nice touch." He whispered into Sasuke's ear, kissing it while delighting in the tremors of Sasuke's body. Sasuke mumbled more incoherencies, annoyed that he was caught blushing…again. Naruto pulled away, yanking the knife out of the cutting board and finishing the cutting of the onion himself, doing it much faster then Sasuke, managing to remember Sasuke's absurd rule of cutting it perfectly thin.

"Aw teme, maybe you should just let me do it from now on." He chuckled. Annoyed grumbles came from behind him. "You fight with it to much, though I do enjoy coming home and kissing away those onion tears once a week." This time his answer was a whack to the back of his head.

"Teme! You know I love you! I was just kidding!"

-Owari-

**A/N:** So how you'd like my attempt at pure fluff? Wasn't that great, I know, but a plot bunny forced me to write this XDD Do review and tell me how it was, maybe it'll make me feel better XDD


End file.
